Tea, Violins, Crime, and Romance?
by edit-your-life
Summary: When Lestrade's niece moves in a block from Sherlock and John and begins to assist Sherlock and John, things get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Beck's POV

"No time to unpack, grab your coat and let's go. Just drop your stuff in your room." My uncle, Greg Lestrade, told me as soon as I walked in through the front door.

"Fantastic." I sighed pulling my jacket back on, "Did you get a case or something?" I asked following him to the police car out front.

"Always." He laughed smiling at me

"Am I going to be able to help?" I asked. I was an art major, but also majored in criminology and blood splatters so whenever I came to London I did my best to help out my uncle in any way that I could.

"Possibly, Anderson said there was a decent amount of blood." He said

"You didn't fire him yet? I hate him." I groaned

"Quiet, he's a good detective." My uncle laughed as we drove off, the sirens blaring as we flew down the streets of London.

"What do we have?" Lestrade asked Anderson as we walked up.

"Three dead, possible double homicide and a suicide." Anderson said glancing over to me and winking, "Come on up."

"Sure." I said brushing past them. I walked up to the crime scene and saw the three victims, and lots of blood. I looked at the victim closest to me, a middle-aged man wearing one of the nicest suits I've ever seen in my life, he was the one holding the gun. "There's something off here…" I muttered

"I must agree. The hand position is wrong and the is not enough blood on the man to be a suicide." A cold voice said next to me causing me to jump a bit

"Y-yeah…" I replied turning to face the man, "Your Sherlock Holmes, correct?" I asked

"Obviously." He sighed

"Nice to meet you." I said giving him a shy smile

"This is not the time for introductions, we are at a crime scene." Sherlock chastised

"Right sorry." I sighed, "So, triple homicide, so who is the killer?" I asked him "This is a brutal killing, possibly someone who had a close relationship to the victims?" I asked

"Possibility, but doubtful." Sherlock replied

"How about you throw some ideas out there?" I offered slightly annoyed with this Sherlock guy

"Triple homicide, but this is part of a pattern that I have been working on for the last two months. This man has killed nine others across the country, all matching the exact same pattern, one wealthy man, a younger woman, and a man who had no relationship with either of the two of the victims." Sherlock explained to me

"Wow, you've really figured this out." I replied in slight awe

"Except the most important detail," Sherlock sighed rubbing his temple, "The killer."

"Well, if you caught the killer, we wouldn't be here right now." I replied

"Naturally." He scoffed, but it sounded very close to a laugh

"Sherlock, have you scared the girl yet?" Another man asked walking over to the two of us

"No. ." Sherlock replied bluntly not looking up at either of us

"My name is John Watson, you are?" He asked

"Beck Lestrade, Detective Lestrade niece." I smiled shaking his hand

"I've seen you around a few times, do you come to London often?" John asked me

"Yes, since I graduated university, I've been moving around a lot because I got a full ride, so all my university money went to travel." I explained, "And now I'm moving in with Anderson while my apartment is fixed up."

"Wow, that's amazing." John smiled

"What about you? Do anything cool?" I asked

"I was an army doctor and now I blog about Sherlock's adventures." John explained to me quietly

"Wow, living with Sherlock? That must be rough." I laughed

"It's always interesting." John laughed

"I'd imagine."

"John, you are married, stop flirting with Beck." Sherlock interjected and I felt a pull on my heart as he said my name. I didn't know what it was, I heard my friend talk about it when her boyfriend called her, but that couldn't be it.

"Beck, head on home, it's been a long day, get some sleep." Anderson said giving me a friendly order, part of me wanted to ignore the order, but I felt like it would be a good idea, so I listened.

"Okay." I sighed, "See you guys later." I continued before walking back down the stairs

"Wait." John sighed stopping me, "Give me your phone." He ordered and I passed it over to him

"Uh, you could've just asked for my number." I laughed a bit

"Sorry." John laughed, "Have a nice night Beck." He continued handing me my phone back

"You too!" I said leaving the crime scene with the nagging feeling I should've said something more to Sherlock. "Night you guys." I finished walking out of the house


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's POV

"Who was that?" I asked as the girl left the room, she looked young however acted very mature

"Lestrade's niece. She is moving in an apartment around here." John replied sighing

"We are leaving." I stated turning to leave

"Of course we are." John sighed following me out

"What do you know about her?" I asked not knowing anything about the girl, which was something I greatly disliked, not knowing, being in the dark...it was so average.

"She likes to travel, she's brilliant, she loves art, and she dresses like a hipster." John replied

"She sounds too normal." I replied boredly sighing

"But she doesn't act….normal. She studied blood splatter in university, not many people do that." John countered

"Huh...very true." I admitted annoyed that I was wrong. I don't dislike being wrong, it is actually a relief and a surprise to find something that I could be corrected about that was actually relevant.

"You're interested in her, aren't you!" John laughed, "You're never interested in anything except you violin, cases, and experiments!" He continued

"John, it's my professional advice for you to stop talking, right now." I sighed rolling my eyes slightly annoyed with John,but contemplating the idea of being interested in a person who wasn't a killer.

"Sure Sherlock, just think about that." John scoffed unlocking the apartment

"Hello Ms. Hudson." I breathed walking past her

"Oh! Sherlock, John. We'll be having a new tenant living here starting soon. Very sweet younger woman...Rebecca Lestrade I think was her name. So please Sherlock, don't shoot the walls anymore and scare the poor thing." Ms. Hudson begged

"Rebecca Lestrade?" I asked now paying attention, "Long red hair, freckles, dresses like she is still in college but pulls it off?" I questioned turning to face her

"Y-yes!" She squeaked

"Interesting." I sighed walking away almost smiling to myself

"Coincidence that she moves into the same building as us…" John hoped

"Possibly, extremely doubtful though." I scoffed, there were no such things as coincidences

Did you set up Beck's apartment?-SH I texted Lestrade as we walked into the flat

Yes. Knew she would be safe near you. Is there a problem?-GL

No.-SH I texted back turning my phone off to see Mycroft sitting down. In my chair. "Hello brother." I sighed trying not to seem to annoyed

"Seems everything is back to normal." Mycroft scoffed looking around the room

"Obviously." I sighed not wanting to talk about faking my death. John had finally forgiven me and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Good, good. I hear you are getting a new tenant." He smiled. I knew that Mycroft knew most of Rebecca's life story before I knew anything about her, but that was his job, to know every little detail that was relevant in it's own way.

"Yes, Rebecca Lestrade." I replied picking up my violin looking over to the new music I had bought, Overture for Candid.

"Hmmm, interesting. The detectives niece." I replied putting the music back knowing that Mycroft would keep talking even if I was playing.

"She seems like a very kind girl, and she is brilliant. Not your average girl I must say." Mycroft smiled

"No, I doubt that she is average." I sighed walking toward the kitchen, "Now what do you want Mycroft?" I asked

"Nothing, just to make sure everything is going well here, and it seems like it is." Mycroft said before leaving the flat.

"That was odd." John said very confused

"That is what Mycroft does." I sighed walking to my room to look at the other murders and see if I could learn anything more from the other murders. "Comes and goes as he pleases."

"So, exactly like you?" John teased

"Funny John, very funny." I sighed annoyed but still thinking about the girl we had just met early today.

Who are you really Rebecca? I thought to myself while studying the wall that was covered in crime scene photos, police reports, and possible suspects. And how do you fit in this?


End file.
